7 días sin sexo
by Suisaid
Summary: La apuesta que le proponía su esposa era tentadora: durar una semana sin sexo y su recompensa sería... sumamente placentera. Él pensó que sería sencillo, sin embargo el síndrome de la abstinencia sumado con una esposa seductora lo hacían dudar continuamente. ¿Logrará ganar? ¿O sucumbirá al deseo?


**20/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora** : Una idea que rondaba mi cabeza, espero les guste.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 1: Día 0**

—Ha-Harry —lo llamó con la respiración entrecortada.

Él sonrió. Sabía lo que venía a continuación; lo supo desde que ella se rehusó a rodearle la cintura con sus piernas, como comúnmente haría, y se mostraba renuente a soltar los gemidos de placer que él tan desesperadamente deseaba escuchar.

— ¿Sí?

Intentó que su voz sonara inocente, como si no pensara que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido, pero su tono áspero delató sus intenciones, mandando una señal de alerta a Hermione. Por reflejo, esta trató de apartarse de esa boca que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de uno de sus puntos débiles, pero falló miserablemente.

—Mi secretaria —dijo después de aclararse la garganta— podría llegar pronto.

Él sonrió con más énfasis al escuchar su vana excusa, después de todo ¿cuándo eso las había detenido alguna vez? No tenían ningún recato a la hora hacer el amor… eso sólo agregaba más candencia al asunto.

Así que el pudor de ser descubiertos no era lo que pasaba por la mente de su querida esposa en esos momentos, era algo mucho más complicado y complejo que eso, era su pesado orgullo el que no la dejaba entregarse sin más preámbulos.

Hermione no quería terminar reducida a nada más que una tanda de suplicas y gritos desesperados, porque, si había algo que Hermione Potter, de soltera Granger, no podía soportar, era perder el control, especialmente no cuando estaban en _su_ oficina.

— ¿Y qué?

Se llevó el lóbulo de su oreja a la boca, teniendo sumo cuidado de sólo rozarlo con sus húmedos labios y dientes, obteniendo como recompensa un sonido ahogado y el hecho de que Hermione se tensó en expectación. Pero él era un depredador, y no planeaba tener compasión alguna con su bella presa, así que retiró su boca sin profundizar el contacto, dejando un ardor particular en sus propios labios, como si estos se quejaran de su acción. Se los relamió, esperando calmar un poco sus ansias, y sintió como la respiración de Hermione iba en aumento.

— ¿Y qué?—a pesar de estar excitada, se atrevió a repetir sus palabras en un tono retador y sarcástico—. No sé si lo has notado, _querido_ , pero no deberíamos estar haciendo…

Ella iba a decir algo más, pero no le permitió continuar. Se apresuró a recorrer el contorno de su oreja con la punta de la lengua, silenciándola en el acto, sin embargo evitó deliberadamente el lóbulo, sabedor de lo mucho que a Hermione le excitaba esa parte de su anatomía, y en vez de eso devolvió su boca al cremoso cuello.

Besaba con suavidad, dando mordidas esporádicas cuando encontraba un punto débil, pero hacía todo con delicadez que sabía que terminaría por exasperarla, por romperla. Y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

— ¿Haciendo qué?—preguntó con perversidad sin desatender un segundo sus administraciones.

—Basta —ordenó Hermione.

Sus manos intentaron empujarlo de los hombros, así que se apresuró a subir de tono sus caricias. Encontró la yugular de su cuello, aquella vena que le dejaba sentir su pulso, y no dudó en besarla con suavidad antes de succionarla mientras su mano derecha entraba en su blusa y recorría su costado con maestría envidiable. Justo como a ella le gustaba, justo como ella le había enseñado.

Sonrió victorioso al notar como los ofensivos brazos perdían su intención de apartarlo y se limitaban a clavar las uñas en sus omoplatos al tiempo que un gemido salía de sus labios.

Abandonó su cuello con un sonoro "pop" y finalmente se dignó a verle el rostro, y supo, con certeza, que no había vista más hermosa que la que ella tenía enfrente.

Hermione estaba sonrojada, con algunas perladas gotas de sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente; su desarreglado cabello esparciéndose por la superficie del escritorio; sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y sus dientes apresaban a su labio inferior para asegurarse de no dejar salir otro profano sonido como el que acababa de soltar. No pudo evitarlo, era como un acto reflejo al verla hacer eso, pero besó sus labios, impidiendo que siguiera de mordiéndose. Envolvió los finos labios de su esposa con los suyos, dándole un suave beso, sin lujuria, el cual Hermione correspondió, quizá olvidando que no debía de hacerlo.

Después de darlo por terminado, Harry sacó la lengua y recorrió con cadencia el contorno de los hinchados labios de Hermione, debido al trato descuidado que ambos les habían dado, y ella entrecerró los ojos mientras entreabría más la boca inconscientemente, permitiéndole continuar y fijando la vista en los ojos de Harry.

—Déjate llevar —dijo seductoramente Harry, sonriendo antes de ir a besar su cuello.

Y, mientras Hermione estaba acostada a lo largo de su escritorio, con sus piernas cayendo del borde y con Harry posicionado entre estas, se preguntó cómo carajos había permitido que llegaran a ese punto.

Es decir ¡era su oficina! El lugar donde _ella_ era la jefa, donde ella mandaba. No podía permitir que él llegara, la tumbara sobre su propio escritorio para colocarse sobre ella, y le hiciera el amor –por más placentero que este fuese-.

Tenía que revertir los roles. Tenía que dominarlo a él y no al revés. Así, por lo menos, cada vez que entrara a su oficina podría conservar un poco de su orgullo y…

— ¡Harry!—gimió, más alto de lo que le gustaría admitir.

No tenía idea de cuándo había desabrochado los botones de su camisa. Pero había quitado su sostén del camino y ahora su boca envolvía uno de sus pechos, azotándolo con su lengua de manera exquisita. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a ese cabello azabache, manteniéndolo en posición.

… a la mierda, no se podían ganar todas las batallas.

Hermione envolvió con maestría sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, atrayéndola más contra ella. Sintió esa parte de la anatomía de Harry, la cual prácticamente pedía a gritos ser liberada, contra su ropa interior.

Benditas sean las faldas.

Ambos gimieron ante el anhelado contacto y aun con prendas la humedad que desprendía Hermione era notoria. Hermione comenzó a bajarle el pantalón con los pies casi con desesperación; habían tenido suficientes juegos preliminares, lo necesitaba _ya_.

Harry pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que puso de pie rápidamente, quedando entre las piernas de Hermione y ajustándose para lo que venía a continuación, con sus facciones contraídas de deseo. Se bajó los pantalones rápidamente, llevándose consigo la ropa interior y dejando ver su virilidad en toda su extensión. Hermione sólo se aferró a los bordes del escritorio con fuerza, preparándose.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos e intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

Y ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Harry se apartó rápidamente, subiéndose los pantalones –tarea algo difícil e incómoda debido a… su situación-, mientras Hermione, en un movimiento guiado por la desesperación, giró sobre el escritorio. No calculó bien la distancia, por lo que terminó cayéndose del escritorio y su estómago golpeó contra el apoyabrazos de su silla.

Sintió un dolor terrible, un dolor que no era normal para un golpe tan simple, invadirla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

— ¿Hermione?—inquirió Harry, acercándose rápidamente—. ¿Cariño, estás bien?

En otra ocasión se hubiera reído, pero Hermione seguía en la misma posición, como si le doliera moverse, y aquello lo preocupaba de sobremanera. Los segundos pasaron lentamente y no hubo respuesta.

— ¡Ahora no!—gritó él cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta con más énfasis, importándole una mierda que supieran que estaba ahí.

Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, Hermione comenzó a incorporarse. Se las arregló para sentarse sobre la silla, con el rostro pálido y un enfermizo tono verdoso.

— ¿Qué pasa?—urgió, arrodillándose delante de ella y tomando sus manos.

—Nada —a pesar de que Hermione le sonrió, sabía que mentía.

—Hermione —la llamó a modo de advertencia—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Un apoyabrazos acaba de darme un gancho al hígado, Harry, ¿qué esperabas?—bromeó.

Harry le echó una mirada escéptica. Conocía a su esposa, joder, incluso la conocía mejor que a él mismo, por lo que sabía que algo estaba pasando. De lo contrario, ya se hubiera abrochado con rapidez la blusa y lo hubiera regañado por haber sido tan grosero con su secretaria, pero se veía… distante. Hermione rodó los ojos ante su preocupación, continuando con su actuación de estar bien, e intentó ponerse de pie.

—Hermio…

Ella se tomó el estómago con ambas manos antes de caer al suelo.

— ¡Hermione!

 **XXXXX**

— ¿Apendicitis?—repitió Harry con incredulidad.

Varias horas después, ambos estaban en una habitación de San Mungo, con un sanador delante de ellos.

—Sí, debía haber estado inflamado por varios días ya y el golpe que se dio sólo lo empeoró —explicó el hombre—. Suerte que la trajiste rápido.

 _Rápido_ no era una palabra que describía la velocidad de Harry. Es decir, la había tomado en brazos y corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la chimenea de polvos flu más cercana; después había llegado al hospital gritando y exigiendo un servicio. El proceso debió haber durado menos de cinco minutos.

Hermione, quien estaba acostada en la camilla, rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonreír. Por lo menos había tenido el recato de abrocharle la blusa antes de hacer su escena.

— ¿Y estará bien?—presionó Harry.

—Sí, ya lo hemos removido, sólo tendrá que tomarse las pociones médicas que le demos durante unos cuantos días.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Tendrá dolor? ¿Puede ir a trabajar? ¿Qué hay de…?

—Harry —lo llamó Hermione, deteniendo su bombardeo.

Él no se molestó en mirarla, su vista fija a la del sanador mientras continuaba haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas. Hermione bufó, algo molesta ante la sobreprotectora actitud de su esposo. Se sentía como una chiquilla.

—No tendrá dolor —respondió el sanador después de unos segundos—. Y sí podrá trabajar, sólo tendrá que tomárselo tranquilo… significa que nada de ejercicio o sexo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la última oración.

— ¿Cuánto…?—carraspeó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?—preguntó Hermione, intentando no sonar tan cargada de miedo como se sentía.

—Sólo unos cuantos días. Es más una recomendación —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

 **XXXXX**

—Vaya día, ¿ah?—dijo Hermione, quien estaba delante de su peinador quitándose el maquillaje de su rostro.

Harry bufó. Podía verlo por el reflejo del espejo, en ropa interior comenzando a abrir las sabanas de la cama para poder acostarse. Al ver el cuerpo de su esposo, Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio con deseo.

— ¿Has podido creer lo que dijo?—siguió Hermione con gracia—. ¡No tener sexo por una semana! Debe estar bromeando.

Vio como Harry repentinamente detenía sus movimientos y se giraba a verla a través del reflejo con seriedad. Ella lo imitó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí puedo creerlo y no estaba bromeando —respondió él.

Hermione se giró para poder verlo directamente, con una expresión confundida.

— ¿No me digas que…? ¿Acaso piensas hacerle caso?

Sabía que Harry era un protector de primera pero… ¡era sexo! Por lo que al verlo asentir con tanta determinación, no supo cómo sentirse.

No, sí sabía cómo sentirse. Jodidamente divertida.

Hermione comenzó a reírse con fuerza durante tanto tiempo que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Cuando finalmente comenzaba a controlarse, la expresión indignada de Harry la hacía volver a hacerlo.

—Tú no durarías sin sexo ni tres días —aseguró Hermione, sonriendo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo haré!

Ella abrió la boca, sin embargo un plan le llegó a la mente, haciendo que sonriera maliciosamente.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Harry frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba el aura maligno que Hermione desprendía. No, no caería en su juego.

Definitivamente no haría algo tan estúpido como apostar en contra de Hermione Granger, no caería en esa trampa. No lo haría.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mierda, cayó.

—Si duras una semana sin hacerme el amor yo… cumpliré _esa_ fantasía tuya.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó rápidamente a ella. La única fantasía sexual que Hermione nunca había querido satisfacer.

—Pero —siguió—, si yo gano tú cumplirás la mía —entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente— y harás el comercial de los elfos.

Harry jadeó y retrocedió por mero reflejo.

No… no el comercial de los elfos.

Hermione era la jefa del _Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas_ , donde continuó con la tarea de defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Tenía esta gran idea en mente donde Harry, quien era mundialmente reconocido al ser el salvador del mundo mágico, hacía un comercial donde hablara de lo importante que es tratarlos con respeto.

Y no era que Harry tuviera algo contra los elfos, o la idea de su esposa, pero él odiaba hablar en público por lo que la idea de que millones lo vieran era… aterrador. Eso, sin mencionar que Hermione tenía una escena en mente donde Harry le daba una calceta a un elfo antes de mirar dramáticamente a la cámara y decir " _Eres libre ahora, como siempre debiste hacer"_.

No, no podía hacer eso… no podía perder.

—Si escuché mal, tú sólo cumplirás mi fantasía mientras que yo cumpliré la tuya y haré el comercial… —comenzó, decidiendo jugar su juego.

— ¿Qué más quieres?—preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

—Quidditch. Pondremos aros de gol en el patio y haremos un mini-estadio; donde podré jugar e invitar amigos.

Tal como pensó, eso puso a la puso en una encrucijada. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, claramente haciendo un esfuerza sobrehumano para no soltar un rotundo " _no_ ", antes de morder su labio y mirarlo con resentimiento.

—Bien —siseó.

— ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

Harry levantó su mano en su dirección y Hermione sonrió anchamente antes de estrecharla.

—Ya estoy pensando ideas para el comercial, Potter.

—Y yo de qué color serán los aros de gol, señora Potter —respondió.

Ambos intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que Harry se fuera a acostar. Iba a ser difícil, tenía que admitirlo, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar… es decir, él era el gran Harry Potter, quien había luchado contra miles de dementores; arañas gigantes; un ejército entero y el mismísimo Voldemort… no podría ser tan difícil.

Sintió la cama hundirse por un peso ajeno y Hermione lo abrazó bajo las sábanas.

—Hermione —la llamó mientras su rostro comenzaba a arder—. ¿Estás… estás desnuda?

Ella soltó una risilla maliciosa. Estaba recargada contra el hombro de Harry, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él y apretando sus pechos contra su costado.

—Sí —confirmó—. No te importa si te abrazo está noche, ¿cierto, cariño?

Hermione no esperó respuesta y besó el cuello de Harry, sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos. Sentía el calor que desprendía Harry y se dio cuenta que aquello sería pan comido.

Harry por su parte, sólo se quedó viendo el techo, sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar. Tragó saliva.

Ya había sido demasiado el no haber podido terminar aquella mañana pero… con esto…

— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Hermione cuando se deshizo del abrazo para pararse.

—A bañarme —respondió secamente.

" _Con agua helada_ " agregó para sus adentros " _Muy, muy, helada_ "

La risa de Hermione quedo silenciada cuando cerró la puerta del baño a sus espaldas. Se recargó contra esta, comenzando a preguntarse si lo lograría.

De igual manera, sería una semana… interesante.


End file.
